


Yes or No?

by Chasyn



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Check Yes Or No, Drabble, George Strait - Freeform, M/M, Short, Silly, Song Inspired, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Gordon writes a note to Ed.





	Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> 8D Just something short I wrote quickly instead of sleeping.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Gordon leaned closer to John, sitting beside him. "Hey." He whispered. "Can you do me a favor?"

John turned slightly and glanced at him. "Sure." He nodded. "What?" He asked, keeping his voice low to match Gordon's.

Gordon glanced away long enough to pull a small, folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He held it out to John. "Pass this to Bortus." He said softly.

John glanced down at it. "Like a note? You want me to pass a note to Bortus?"

Gordon shook his head. "No, to Ed."

"The Captain?"

Gordon nodded. "Yeah, tell Bortus to pass it along, until it gets to Ed."

John turned slightly and glanced over his shoulder. The Captain was sitting in his chair. Isaac was standing beside him and it looked like the two were talking, along with Kelly. John turned back to Gordon. "He's like six feet away." He said. "Go take it to him yourself."

Gordon's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No."

"Okay then." John grabbed the note and started to stand. "I will."

"No!" Gordon hissed and pulled him back down.

"Why not?" John asked, sitting back down. "If you won't, I'll do it for you."

"No!" Gordon shook his head. "Give it to Bortus!"

"But why?"

 _"Because!"_ Gordon stressed.

John sighed and rolled his eyes. But he turned and motioned for Bortus, who was standing close and looking at one of the panels. "Bortus." John said his name softly.

Bortus turned slightly. "Yes?"

John held the note out to him. "Here. Pass this along."

Bortus looked down at the paper in John's hand. "Why?"

"Because Gordon asked." John said. "It's for the Captain."

Bortus tilted his head slightly. "Why not just give it to the Captain?"

"I don't know." John sighed. "Just do it."

"Is it an Earth custom?" Bortus asked.

John shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Maybe." He said. Bortus nodded and reached over to take the note. Then he turned and handed it to the girl beside him. He explained briefly and she nodded and handed it to the next.

And then Alara was next. She stared down at it for a moment, frowning. But she shook her head and leaned over. "Kelly." She whispered.

Kelly turned and leaned towards the Xelayan. "Yes?"

"Here." Alara held the note towards her. "Can you give this to the Captain?"

Kelly glanced down at it and frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know." Alara answered.

Kelly glanced at it again. "What is it?"

Alara shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay." Kelly took the note. She stared down at it in her hand for a moment and shook her head. She had no idea what was going on. But it was just a piece of paper. She sighed and turned. "Ed." She whispered his name.

Ed let out a laugh at something Isaac said. Isaac just stood there blankly for a moment before turning and walking back towards his station. Ed laughed softly again and turned to Kelly. "Yeah?"

Kelly held her hand up, with the note perched on her palm. "This is for you." She said.

Ed tilted his head a bit. "A piece of paper?"

Kelly nodded her head. "Yep."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I was just told to give it to you."

Ed blinked at her. "Why?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"Who's it from?" He asked.

Kelly shook her head. "No clue."

"Kelly, this is weird."

"Just take the damn note, Ed."

Ed stared at the note for a moment longer before nodding. "Fine." He snatched it quickly from her hand and held it in his. He turned it over in his hand a few times.

"Just open it!" Kelly snapped lowly.

"I am!" Ed snapped back. He leaned back in his chair, as far away from her prying eyes as he could. He slowly unfolded the note and held it close to his face.

 _Do you love me?_  
_Do you wanna be my friend?_  
 _And if you do..._  
 _Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand._  
 _If you want to._  
 _I think this is how love goes._  
 _Check yes or no._

_~Gordon_

Ed blinked at the note for a moment. Then a smile spread across his face. He recognized the very old Earth country song. He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"What?" Kelly asked, attempting to lean closer.

Ed quickly folded the note back up and shook his head. "Nothing." He said quickly. He leaned to the side and shoved the note into his pants pocket. "Nothing important."

"You're smiling like an idiot." She pointed out. "It was something."

Ed attempted to wipe the smile off his face. But he couldn't. Because it was just so silly and cutesy. And both so much like his friend and so much unlike him. And yes, he liked Gordon. He _really_ liked Gordon. And it was different and new. And no one else knew. And they were both good with that. Ed cleared his throat and sat straighter in his seat. "The answer is yes." He said loudly.

Kelly frowned and tilted her head. "The answer to what?"

Ed glanced sideways at her. "Just the answer." He said, still smiling.

John leaned closer to Gordon. "What was the question?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

Gordon, much like Ed, couldn't keep the smile off his face. "If he liked beer."

John raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Gordon nodded and turned back to her terminal. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. It's quickly written cuz I was trying to sleep because I work a 10 hour night shift and my brain said NO! GO WRITE THIS INSTEAD! And I said, OKAY! XD So it's short and silly. And I guess this is a thing I do. XD Use this song as inspiration. Because it's the 3rd couple I've used it with. 8D
> 
> Also, this is the 100th thing I've posted on AO3. 8D
> 
>  


End file.
